


Perfectly Fine

by Qwerty_2poynt0



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: ADHD, Blushing, Cute, Cute Spark, Epic Fail, Frozen Yogurt, Fun, Other, Pokemon - Freeform, Spark has ADHD, Tattoos, non-binary blanche, references, tai chi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty_2poynt0/pseuds/Qwerty_2poynt0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Guys. Guys! Guysguysguysguys!!"<br/>"We heard you the first two times."<br/>"Spill."<br/>"We should get tattoos!"<br/>"... Huh?"</p><p>Candela, Blanche, and Spark were always close, ever since they were all working with Professor Willow. They're about to get closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can you even sprain a shoulder?

**Author's Note:**

> The idea stemmed from a Tumblr post with the team leaders sporting semi-matching wing tattoos and then it just esCALATED!

   Candela took a deep breath with her feet together as the warm sunrays caught portions of her crimson tank top and chocolatey hair to highlight through the leaves and stretched out her arms to either side of her. The momentary stillness in the lab's courtyard was broken by her movements as her right palm shot across to stand rigidly at arm's length from her left shoulder and her left hand formed a fist against her chest while her stance widened. In the next instant, her torso was twisted to her left and both her arms stood ramrod straight in front of her with her left leg bent. Then she slowly, steadily, and surprisingly unshakingly pulled her arms in towards her as she leaned back onto her right leg.

   She called it Tai Chi even though she was 50% (maybe 60%) sure that wasn't what it actually was. Whatever it was, it relaxed her, which wasn't a claim many activities or people could make. At the moment, she most definitely needed to relax, or she'd die of embarrassment before- _Just keep moving Candela!_  

   She stood still for another few seconds and took another deep breath. She then promptly planted a left roundhouse kick to the tree she was facing, keeping her arms close to her center. Hold. Candela pulled her leg in and expertly kept her balance on her right foot before lunging forward to lean onto her left leg and connecting her right fist with the bark. It was a good thing birch trees weren't so rough. She began moving back steadily, bringing-

   "Woo hoo!", shouted a voice from behind her and she promptly lost her balance trying to turn to see who it was. Candela ended up crumpled on her side in the grass with her left leg pinned beneath her right and pain flinching through her shoulder.

   "Ah! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so sorry!", now it was sounding familiar.

   "Augh. I thought you made it a point to be seen and not heard in moments like this.", Candela grumbled as Spark scuttled into view.

   "Well, I just figured it would be fun to cheer you on.", he said, holding out his hand. Candela grabbed it and pulled herself up.

   "Uhuh. Like you thought it would be fun to cheer Blanche on when they were trying to catch that Finneon and you scared it and ended up chasing it into the water."

   Wow, they wouldn't get out of her head no matter what, would they?

   "Well, on the bright side," Spark chirped, adjusting his backpack, "it was really hot that day, and I did end up catching it, didn't I."

   "After floundering around in the river for ten minutes straight then smashing it on the head with a pokeball, yeah."

   He chuckled nervously before his eyes locked on something behind Candela and just  _lit up._ There was only one thing that could get him excited like that. Candela smiled knowingly and gingerly turned to see what it was. Sure enough, a Weedle was looking at them from the birch tree. Spark began to giggle manically and Candela rolled her eyes as she heard him unzip his backpack. He then walked up to the pokemon slowly and smiled at it.

   "Hey there little guy.", he bubbled as the little pokemon tilted its head at him in consideration. "What'cha doin' alllll the way up there? Cute little Weedles like yourself should be on the ground, shouldn't they?"

   "Weedu?", it squeaked. Spark looked like he was about to die of happiness. Knowing him, Candela was rather sure he would.

   "How would you like to join me down here?", he asked, holding out his hand. The Weedle considered it curiously before jumping off the branch and landing in his palm. He started giggling again and Candela was almost afraid he wasn't functioning properly. From his other hand, he produced one of his pokeballs.

   "Now listen here, little guy, I have a proposition for you."

   "Wee?"

   "Yup! See, I'm conducting some research, and even though you're not technically an egg, I think you could help me."

   "Weedle!"

   "That's the spirit! So, for now, I'm gonna put you in this little pokeball until the time's right. Is that okay?"

   "Weedle weedle!"

   "Great!"

   Spark promptly tapped the bug type pokemon on the head with the ball and it was inside in a flash. Spark beamed down at the red and white contraption before jumping around.

   "Yay! I got a Weedle! Isn't it just the cutest thing?!", he turned to Candela with his trademark dopey grin and all she could do was smirk dryly back at him.

   "Don't you have, like, twelve of those things?"

   "Actually, this is number fifteen! What should I name it?"

   Candela shrugged.

   "No clue."

   Spark continued to smile down at the pokeball before reverently slipping it into his backpack and zipping it up. Candela sort of sighed and crossed her arms, wincing as the pain from earlier once again made itself known. Somehow through his happy little daze, Spark noticed this.

   "Oh no, did you get hurt?"

   "Of course not," Candela intoned sarcastically, "I was just interrupted in the middle of tai chi by a complete idiot and ended up landing on my left shoulder. Nothing at all to worry about."

   "Ooh...", he moped. Candela wasn't sure if she should try to reassure him or just continue to observe how cute Spark looked when he was pouting. She decided the latter was the better option. Until Spark looked up at her with his hurt puppy dog eyes and her heart just couldn't take it.

   "It's fine, really. You know I have no chill. It'll probably be just fine in like, five minutes."

   "Really?"

   "Absolutely."

   He smiled and honestly, Candela wasn't sure if her heart could take much more of this five-year-old. She simply smiled back and uncrossed her-

   " _Fuck."_

   "Huh? Oh no, you are hurt! Hold on, I'll go get Blanche! No- Professor Willow!"

   "I'm fine. I'm not gonna die."

   "But-"

   "It's cool. Really."

   "... Can I get Blanche anyway?"

   Candela sighed and rolled her eyes. Multiple factors were behind such a reaction.

   "Sure. In fact, let's just look for them together."

   "Oh, we don't have to look.", Spark said, turning toward the lab doors, "They always experiment with stardust on Saturdays."

=-+-=

   Blanche was, one, astounded and, two, incredibly frustrated with stardust's semi-anti-gravitational properties. That compiled with-

   "Blanche! Candela's hurt!"

   Blanche ended up with a faceful of stardust. Luckily for them, they'd been wearing goggles, so it wasn't going to blind them or... whatever stardust did when it got into someone's eyes. Maybe they could try- wait.

   "What exactly do you mean, hurt?", Blanche interrogated as they turned around and lifted their sparkle-covered goggles from their face and rested them on top of their head. When the other two saw Blanche's face, however, they started snickering. Blanche gave them a disapproving look and brushed the majority of the weightless shimmery dust from their cheeks while the other two recovered themselves.

   "Okay okay," Spark giggled, "so, Candela was doing her tai chi whatever and then I accidentally made her fall on her shoulder and now I think there's like, something wrong with it?"

   Blanche raised one eyebrow as they proceeded to wipe the pastel sparkles from their forehead.

   "So you landed _directly_ on your shoulder?", Blanche asked Candela.

   "Yes.", Candela replied, not looking like she was having an easy time holding back more laughter. Blanche rolled their eyes and walked up to the frequent intruders. Once they'd gotten to Candela's shoulder they looked it over and compared it to her right.

   "It doesn't seem-", they were cut off by Spark tapping some stardust off their nose.

   "Boop."

   Candela came undone for about point-two seconds before her face scrunched up and her hand went to her shoulder.

   "Aug!-Fucking- _OW!"_

   "I see.", Blanche deadpanned, moving Candela's hand away. "Well, as I was saying, It doesn't seem dislocated or fractured in any way. But I think it might be sprained. If you can even sprain a shoulder."

   Spark frowned and Blanche wasn't entirely sure rather they should reassure him or just ignore it until he found something to distract himself.

   "So do I need a sling or something?", Candela wondered.

   "That would probably help.", Blanche agreed, "Good thing you're right handed."

   "I'll go find one!", Spark announced, dashing out of the room. What were they going to do with him?

   "Sooo, I'm here now.", Candela said, pulling Blanche's attention over to her, "I might as well... ahm...." She was avoiding eye contact. This could mean multiple things.

   "Might as well what?"

   "Uhm... I wanted to ask you on a date."

   If that statement hadn't been enough to surprise them, the fact that  _Candela_ was  _blushing_ definitely did.

   "Ah... well..."

   What should they be saying?

   "Funny thing is," Candela started, talking faster, "I was actually doing to whole Tai chi stuff to stop freaking out about asking 'cause like, it's really hard asking someone out in the first place, especially someone you've know for like, ever! So uhm, it's not like I'm ah... it's not like I wanna go and watch the sunset together or some shit, I just thought since it's like, super hot lately we could go out to get some ice cream or-"

   "Ice cream sounds awesome!", Spark chirped from the kitchen doorway. Blanche and Candela sort of jumped and turned to him. He was holding one of the vibrant yellow dish towels. "Also, I couldn't find a proper sling, would this work?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, who else thinks Spark is basically Tamaki Suou? Anyone?


	2. I scream! You- huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> True to the title, there is a whole lot of 'huh'-ing in this chapter.

   Spark skipped down the sidewalk with Blanche and Candela trailing behind. It was one of those hot days that wasn't outright unbearable, but you could feel the sun pricking at your skin and when sunburn or redness started itching at your back. Candela liked this kind of weather. Blanche didn't last long in temperatures above 78 degrees. Spark was happy as long as no one got heat stroke or sunburn.

   "Let's go in here.", Blanche suggested when the three of them got to the first frozen yogurt place they saw.

   "We've been out for five minutes max," Candela pointed out, "don't tell me you're already melting."

   "Maybe I like frozen yogurt.", they deadpanned right back.

   "I like frozen yogurt.", Spark chirped. Candela smiled at him and rolled her eyes. She did that a lot with him, he'd noticed.

   "Alright then. I'll buy. But I think this is one of those places that charges by the ounce so-"

   She'd been moving to open the door before Spark zipped in front of her and, ever the gentleman, opened it for her. She smiled without the eye-rolling this time and walked through, jumping a bit when the cold air from inside hit her and wincing just a little as the reflex seemed to aggravate her shoulder. Spark still felt bad about it, but Candela didn't make a big deal about these sorts of things, so he knew he didn't really have to.

   "Welcome t-", the girl behind the counter stopped when she saw Blanche walking through the door. "Uhh- w-welcome to... to the... You're the Mystic leader."

   Blanche raised their eyebrow.

   "Yes? And these are the Instinct and Valor leaders, your point?"

   "I- I'm sorry I just- umm... welcome.", she squeaked.

   "How do you always have that effect on people?", Spark wondered as they all walked over to grab some yogurt cups. Blanche shrugged.

   "Mystic is the most popular. It only makes sense that lots of people would recognize me."

   "Yeah," Candela said, "but whenever someone recognizes us, they don't just stare like deer in the headlights. Spark gets high fives, I get challenged to fist fights. People just drop what they're doing to gawk or something whenever you're around."

   "Oh?", a smirk appeared on Blanche's face, "So are you jealous?"

   "What?!"

   "Well I'm just saying, it was your idea to go out for ice cream after all."

   "Yeah, but..."

   Blanche seemed to be enjoying themselves and Spark was incredibly surprised to see that Candela was blushing. Just a little. Something about it all felt...

   "Well, anyway!", he interjected, "how about we all get some yogurt?"

   "Great idea!", Candela agreed, walking over to one of the machines.

   The three of them got their frosty dairy confections and sat down. Spark had decided to pay for as much of his as he could at the moment because he'd gotten A LOT. He happily began working on his frozen yogurt while Candela attempted to get some of everything onto her spoon and Blanche took a small bite of their yogurt. A few seconds later, Spark noticed something.

   "Blanche, I think there's some stardust in your hair."

   "Hmm?", they pondered through their yogurt. They lifted their hand and brushed their fingers through their hair, watching as the remnants of the sparkles fluttered onto their shoulders and the table. They swallowed as they brushed more off their shoulders. Spark watched the little shimmers float to the ground before taking another bite of his treat.

   "What do you even do with stardust if you're not using it on pokemon?", Candela wondered.

   "Experiment.", was Blanche's explanation. Candela puffed out her cheek and grumbled a bit. For some reason, it all made Spark happy.

   "Well, I don't think you need stardust to be sparkly!", Spark said. He immediately regretted it.  _What kind of a sentence even was that? How did those words even pop into your head!_

   His companions simply looked at him for a second before laughing.

   "Well, thank you I suppose.", said Blanche once they'd stopped laughing. It wasn't often that Blanche laughed. Spark liked it.

   "Sparkly...", Candela chuckled, taking another huge bite of frozen yogurt before flinching, "AAUGH! Brain freeze! Whyy?"

   "Because you're eating it too quickly.", Blanche informed her. Candela grumbled once again as she swallowed her yogurt bit by bit.

   "It was rhetorical.", Cadela mumbled once all of her frozen dairy product was downed.

   "There are no rhetorical questions when Blanche is around.", Spark pointed out. He then struck a dramatic pose and continued. "No query to small," second pose, "No enigmatic statement too grand," third, "All inquiries are meant for dissection and response, and they will all be answered!"

   Candela snickered as Spark got down off his chair and the other patrons (a grand total of five) stared suspiciously at him. If Spark noticed, he acted like he didn't.

   "Um... Sure?", Blanche said, taking a spoonful of yogurt into their mouth. Candela pretended not to stare at them. Why would she stare though? Spark drew his eyes over to Blanche as they swallowed and for a second he understood why people felt the need to stop whenever Blanche walked into the room. Blanche looked between the two of them and looked questioningly at Spark.

   "What's wrong?", they asked. It was then that Spark realized he'd been staring and not at all hiding it. A blush creeped over his cheeks and he looked away.

   "Nothing! Just... ah..."

   "Come now," Blanch said, obviously leading somewhere, "you crash our date and then you start staring at me? I'm rather sure that's bad manners."

   "Date?!", Spark squawked.

   "Blanche!", Candela bristled.

   "Were we trying to keep it a secret?", Blanche asked her incredulously. Spark couldn't really pay attention because he was too busy dying of embarrassment.

   "Well, I mean- Augh! The point is, you don't just  _say_ that to someone!"

   "Why not?"

   "Because it's, it's... well just look at him! You went and made him uncomfortable!"

   Blanche looked over to Spark as he attempted not to look at them. His eyes ended up falling on Candela who was switching from looking at him pointedly to looking at Blanche.

   "I uhh...", he wobbled out, "I didn't think- Um... I just heard something about sunsets and Candela mentioned ice cream I-"

   "OMG, so you two are on like a  _date?"_

   The three of them looked over to a girl clad in more pink than Spark had seen on a Sylveon, and he had about five of them.

   "Well...", Candela drew out.

   "We would be if Spark didn't like ice cream so much.", said Blanche. The girl looked over at him and another one who looked like a human Gardevoir came up next to her. She gasped excitedly when she recognized Spark.

   "Oh my gosh I knew it! You're Spark, right?"

   "Umm, Yeah?", Spark replied. She squeed and placed her hands on the table.

   "I didn't think it was you at first, so I asked Amy to look for me but I just  _had_ to come over to see for myself and you're actually here!"

   "Um, yep! Currently I'm crashing a date."

   "Spark!", Candela shot over, "Maybe don't tell your fangirls other people's business."

   "You're too attached to your privacy, Candela.", Blanche told her.

   The girls looked over to the table's other two occupants.

   "They're actually dating, I totally knew it!", Amy whispered to Gardevoir girl.

   "You and your shipping, of course they're on a date right now, but that doesn't mean they've _been_ dating or anything!", Gardevoir whispered back.

   "Oh no, we're in a very serious relationship.", Blanche informed them.

   "What?!", Candela and Spark exclaimed.

   "Why yes, leading teams is very serious business, and we'll help one another with very serious research occasionally."

   "Oh.", Candela said flatly before lowkey glaring at Blanche. Spark snickered.

   "Oh," Amy echoed, "so how'd you get here? Or I mean, why are you on a date right now this second?"

   "Because Spark made me sprain my shoulder.", Candela replied. The girls noticed the vibrant makeshift sling over Candela's shoulder.

   "Oh no!", Gardevoir exclaimed overdramatically turning to Spark, "Spark, what happened? Why would my wonderful boyfriend do such a thing?"

   "Boyfriend?", Spark questioned, slightly confused.

   "He has no idea.", Candela said to Blanche, laughing slightly. Blanche smirked back.

   "You probably hear that, like, every day or something.", Amy addressed Spark, rolling her eyes.

   "Hear what every day?", he wondered. Gardevoir squeed once again.

   "Oh, I can't take it! You're just too sweet!"

   "Lots of girls think you're hot.", Blanche informed him flatly.

   "Huh?", Spark asked, genuinely confused.

   "Spark, I can confirm this," Candela corroborated, "we have been to the beach together, I know you're hot."

   "Ah-...", Candela had just called him hot. He needed time to process this.

   "I agree.", Blanche reflected, "Though I think he's too cute and innocent to realize it."

   "I'm pretty sure that adds to it.", Candela replied.

   "Mmnn something else, talk about something else!", Spark squirmed, his face getting hot.

   "Ahhh~!", the two interlopers to the table squealed and Spark looked away from everyone else. He noticed his frozen yogurt had just started to melt a little. He quickly picked up his spoon and started eating it.

   "You know," Blanche said, "Spark has the right idea. Are you sure you ladies' yogurt isn't melting?"

   "Oh that's right!", Amy realized. She grabbed Gardevoir. "C'mon Stacy, I do believe we've overstayed our welcome."

   "Okaaay.", Stacy complied begrudgingly, letting her incredibly pink friend drag her over to the table. Spark swallowed his yogurt and let out a relieved breath.

   "Thank you.", he sighed.

   "Of course.", Blanche acknowledged.

   "They're still right, though. You are adorable  _and_ hot."

   "Uhm..."

   "That's enough.", Blanche soothed, finishing off their frozen yogurt.

   "Well I'm not the only one.", Spark grumbled, wanting revenge. Although once he'd said it, he realized that wasn't anywhere near as antagonistic as he'd meant it to be. Which, granted, wasn't very much in the first place, but still.

   "Huh?", Candela asked.

   "So you're saying you think one of us is hot?", Blanche prodded.

   "No I'm saying  _both_ of you are hot.", Spark said before he could stop himself. Blanche and Candela looked at him rather shocked, for a few seconds. Spark darted his eyes away and swallowed. Thankfully, his mildly ADHD addled brain provided a distraction readily and he gasped at the brilliance of the idea.

   "Guys.", he proclaimed, slamming his hands on the table, "Guys! Guysguysguysguys!!"

   "We heard you the first two times.", Blanche told him, looking skeptical.

   "Spill.", Candela said through a mouthful of frozen yogurt.

   "We should get tattoos!"

   "... Huh?", they inquired flatly and simultaneously.

   "Yeah! Like wings! Wings are cool! Mine could look like a Zapdos, and then Blanche could have Articuno wings, then Candela's can be all fiery like a Moltres!"

   "... I get the feeling you're going to keep pushing at this until you get your way.", Candela said knowingly.

   "Possibly.", he chirped. She smiled and rolled her eyes and he smiled back. Blanche looked between the two of them.

   "I don't know. This seems..."

   "Pleeeaaase Blanche?", he begged, pouting at them. Blanche's face stretched into flat grimace and they sighed in defeat.

   "Okay, fine. But I suggest we finish our frozen yogurt first."

   "Yay!", Spark couldn't be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I may have based the Frozen Yogurt girls on StacySays and AmyLee33. (*whispers* and you should totally check them out 'cause they're super cool and funny)


End file.
